Amour éternel
by Nathy91
Summary: OS  crée pour le concours de the vampire red room ayant fini a la 1ere place. Demetri Vampire solitaire a une mission: Une prophétie, se réalisera t elle?


**Cette OS a été écris dans le cadre du premier concours organisé par le forum The vampire red room.**

**Je suis heureuse donc de vous remercier pour les votes qui m'ont permis d'avoir gagné ce concours. Et de remercier aussi mes correctrices pour le temps qu'elles m'ont consacré.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot, lors de votre rewiev.**

**J'allais oublier je joue toujours autant avec les personnages de S. Meyere.**

**Amour éternel**

"Pendant cent ans, j'ai dispensé une mort affreuse à tous ceux que je rencontrais  
>et je l'ai fait avec une joie immense."<p>

Tels étaient les derniers mots notés sur le livre que je venais de parcourir, aussi effrayants et envoûtants que tout son contenu.

Bien que notre apparence ne soit pourtant pas très différente de celle des mortels avec lesquels nous vivions, il était encore fréquent de trouver une quantité astronomique de stéréotypes nous concernant.

Nous sommes juste plus évolués ... Nos sens affutés, notre force herculéenne, nos charmes irrésistibles pour les humains et pourtant normaux pour des vampires font de nous ce que nous sommes. Nous ne nous consumons pas aux lueurs de l'astre solaire même si nous préférons les éviter, toutefois une bonne paire de lunettes de soleil et un tube de crème solaire peuvent s'avérer être de parfaits alliés.

Je ne me jette pas sur les humains pour les vider de leur sang, je préfère demander l'autorisation. Je n'en transforme pas plus de trois par décennie. Pour arriver à nos fins, nous avons une méthode douce pour nous servir sans avoir à vider ou transformer nos repas, les chauves souris ne sont pourtant pas de notre famille mais nous avons un point commun : la coagulation instantanée.

Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, je me présente Démétri Volturi antiquaire, ma couverture. Lorsqu'on est immortel depuis 450 ans, il faut savoir se fondre dans la masse. Je parcours les continents récoltant sur mon passage de belles pièces de collections, j'aime les belles choses. Je suis actuellement installé à Paris, ville chère à mon cœur. J'ai la chance d'y avoir un pied à terre dans le quartier de Montmartre. J'aime l'animation qui y règne : ses cabarets, ses plumes, ses paillettes, la luxure, les femmes aux courbures opulentes, les artistes en tous genres dont le train de vie ne diffère pas énormément du mien.

De plus, le quartier étant l'un des plus bouillonnants du tout Paris, les plaisirs de la chair y sont monnaie courante. J'ai la chance de plaire à la gente féminine qui s'offre sans difficulté à mes charmes et ne s'offusque pas de mes demandes spéciales, je leur donne du plaisir et je me délecte de leur nectar divin qui m'est indispensable.

J'avais pris pour habitude de me promener dans les cabarets un peu reculés des grands axes. Me mêler ainsi à la foule me permettait de ne pas prendre le risque de me faire repérer ou de rencontrer trop de mes congénères, appréciant eux aussi leur liberté. J'aimais voir les couples se former et s'accoupler, souvent je jouais les entremetteurs, prenant au passage ma part de plaisir, sans m'attarder plus d'une nuit avec la même partenaire.

Un soir au moment où j'allais faire ma promenade nocturne, je fus interpelé par une odeur alléchante, une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe de flanelle bleue était là gisant dans une marre de sang. Son cœur battait faiblement et j'allais tourner les talons, lorsque sa petite main accrocha le bas de mon pantalon.

**- Démétri aidez-moi, je vous en supplie.**

Je restais figé avait-elle prononcé mon nom ? Je l'observais d'un peu plus près, ses trais étaient fins mais ne me rappelais en rien un visage familier. Malgré tout, je _colmatais_ sa blessure. Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je fourré ? Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Un groupe d'individus s'approchait, je n'avais plus trop de solutions, la présence familière que je sentis ne me réjouissait guère plus. Jane était là, tapie dans l'ombre, attendant de vider cette pauvre humaine d'à peine vingt ans. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser en pâture à cette infâme Jane, non .Bien que je ne sois plus humain depuis des lustres, j'avais de la compassion envers les humains.

Je pris le corps frêle de cette jeune fille, dont la vie fuyait, dans mes bras et l'emportais prestement dans mes quartiers. Je la déposais délicatement sur une banquette bordeaux, allais chercher de quoi la nettoyer, allumais pour voir un peu mieux à quoi elle ressemblait. La blancheur de sa peau devait sans doute être causée par la perte de sang qu'elle avait subie. Son visage, aux allures de porcelaine, était si angélique, ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses m'attiraient. Je rinçais comme je le pouvais le sang séché ici et là sur sa chevelure composée de cascades de boucles brunes. Je ne sais pourquoi je n'osais la dévêtir mais je restais là, à l'observer. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite que lorsque je l'avais découverte, sa poitrine montait et descendait difficilement, il me fallait retirer son corset. Mes doigts agiles mais glacés la firent réagir, sa peau fût parcourue d'un frisson et je ne pu que remarquer ses mamelons se hérisser sous le tissu de flanelle.

Je relevais le bas de sa robe pour lui ôter ses souliers, ses bas de soie souillés et déchirés. Elle semblait avoir été agressée, elle n'avait pas de sac à main mais une trace rouge laissait deviner qu'elle avait dû batailler pour sauvegarder son bien. Ses vêtements semblaient neufs, sa peau fine était soignée, ses mains ne semblaient pas avoir eu besoin de s'user à la tâche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille pouvait bien faire à une heure si tardive dans un quartier si peu recommandable ? Était-elle suicidaire ? Mais surtout comment et d'où me connaissait elle ?

J'avais fini de la délivrer de son corset et de ses bas. Je déposais ses maigres affaires sur une chaise et la recouvris pour qu'elle ne soit pas mal à l'aise et ainsi faciliter sa respiration. Je restais à l'observer et mes yeux se posèrent sur une petite chainette à la maille bien particulière, je m'approchais pour l'étudier de plus prêt. Comment était elle entré en sa possession ? Je la décrochais et des flashs d'un passé bien douloureux à mon souvenir rejaillirent.

Mon cœur déjà mort fini de s'émietter, comme au moment de ces faits, je sortis de la pièce trop agité, j'avais besoin de me ressaisir. Les images défilaient devant mes yeux comme si j'y étais. Oui car ce jour là, je mourrai pour la deuxième fois.

Je voulais quitter mon clan pour vivre autrement, selon mes convictions, mais ils avaient pris cela pour une trahison.

Heidi, ma compagne, une mortelle qui m'avait ouvert les yeux. Elle avait su tuer la bête qui me conduisait vers mon auto destruction. Grâce à elle, je ne supportais plus le monstre que j'étais devenu.

Ils nous avaient séparé mais notre amour avait été plus fort, mon errance avait duré sept mois avant de la retrouver, ils l'avaient déplacée tant de fois que l'espoir de la retrouver vivante s'amenuisait de jours en jours, ils s'abreuvaient de son sang lui laissant tout juste de quoi survivre.

A cette époque là, oui je tuais par devoir, je m'abreuvais de pauvres innocents, tout comme cette Jane que je hais tant, bien que cela soit dans notre nature, je ne peux l'en blâmer mais tout cela est si loin maintenant. J'avais mis tant de temps à effacer ces choses-là de ma tête, pourquoi revenaient-elles maintenant ? Ce bracelet était celui que j'avais offert à Heidi, il était unique, avec sur le fermoir ce petit message : « _Pour l'éternité je t'appartiendrai_ » je l'avais moi-même gravé.

Mes mains tremblaient, j'avais besoin de réponses, je retournais m'assurer que la jeune femme soit bien installée, je refermais les portes derrière moi pour être sûr de la retrouver à mon retour. Bien à l'abri dans le coffre de mon sanctuaire avec mes pièces les plus chères, elle n'avait pas reprit connaissance.

Je me changeais passant une tenue plus adaptée pour ne pas être remarqué, on aurait pu me prendre pour un voleur. Je partis à la recherche de Jane, elle allait sans doute pouvoir m'éclairer un peu, du moins je l'espérais. Je n'eus pas besoin de la chercher bien longtemps, à croire qu'elle m'attendait à l'endroit même où je l'avais trouvée.

**- Tiens tiens mais ne serait–ce pas ce cher Démétri ? Qu'as-tu fais de ma cible ?**

**- Dis-moi qui elle est ? Que lui veux-tu ? Qui t'as chargée de l'éliminer ?**

Elle se mit à rire tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi, il me suffisait de lever la main pour la faire taire à tout jamais mais j'avais besoin de réponses. J'expirais lourdement et repris mes questions sur un ton plus ferme.

**- Crois- tu que je te donnerais des réponses sans rien avoir en retour ? As-tu oublié Nessie ?**

**- Qu'est ce ta sœur vient faire là dedans ?**

Ses mains parcouraient mon corps tournant dangereusement autour de ma virilité, cela ne me faisait aucun effet, elle était pourtant bien faite mais tout en elle me répugnait tout comme sa sœur, que j'avais séduite dans un moment d'égarement. C'était bien là ma dernière expérience avec une vampire, j'en avais gardé un gout amer : ce besoin d'allier la souffrance au sexe, j'avais trouvé cela trop pour moi. J'étais alors un vampire respecté et craint, un des chasseurs d'Aro le chef du clan, j'étais son homme de main.

C'était lui qui m'avait poussé dans les bras de Nessie, cette diablesse aux ses courbes parfaites, dont la noirceur d'âme n'avait d'égal que les flammes de l'enfer. Je crois bien que si je n'avais pas rencontré Heidi, je me serai détruit ou bien fait emmurer pour ne pas devenir son double.

**- Ma sœur m'a chargée d'une mission, celle de détruire tout ce qui t'es agréable, elle veut que je te ramène, que tu l'implore de lui pardonner de l'avoir quittée pour cette moins que rien, cette stupide mortelle qui a su te détourner de ta famille.**

**- Ne s'est- elle pas assez vengée comme ça ? Je l'ai vu torturer sous mes propres yeux la seule et unique femme à qui je tenais. Cesse de me poursuivre de la sorte !**

**- Elle ****l'****avait bien prédit que tu réagirais ainsi, sinon pourquoi serais tu revenu ici ? Pour me trouver, mais ne t'inquiète pas ta protégée va bientôt aller la rejoindre. Tu te souviens de Félix je suppose, il doit s'occuper de son cas au moment même où nous discutons, quel effet cela te fait ? Tu es incapable de protéger les femmes de ta vie.**

**- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est donc cette histoire je ne sais même pas qui elle est ?**

**- Celle qui devait te donner une descendance mon cher ta descendance elle est l'élue, l'enfant que tu devais avoir avec Heidi, nous l'avons éliminé. Mais la prophétie se répète. Pourquoi crois tu qu'Aro ai retenu si longtemps Nessie avant de la laisser s'occuper de cette chose ?**

Je finis par attraper Jane par l'encolure, elle se débattit et continuait son déballage, à croire qu'il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour ressurgir et me toucher en plein cœur, voulaient ils me briser une fois de plus ? Dans quel but ? Et si cette innocente était bien ma destinée Heidi attendait un enfant notre enfant …

**- Je serai toi, je réfléchirai avant de poursuivre la pression que tu exerces sur mon cou, si tu veux avoir une chance de la retrouver dans d'autres conditions que celles qu'elle a déjà connues.**

Je la jetais à terre et me précipitais chez moi, jamais je n'avais fait le chemin aussi vite, je senti la présence de Félix et de deux autres sbires. Jane était sur mes traces, comment avais-je pu la laisser encore se jouer de moi ?

Je ne savais plus quoi penser il était vrai que le parfum de son sang aurai dû me mettre sur la voie, comment Heidi avait elle pu survivre pour donner naissance à un enfant dans de telles conditions? Aucun cas similaire n'avait encore été rapporté. Trois générations c'est ce qui devais nous séparer, qui était elle, comment connaissait elle la prophétie, étais-je réellement un des éléments ? Comment m'avait elle retrouvé et pourquoi ? Tout autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Je n'eus pas de difficultés à éliminer les chiens de gardes que Félix avait laissés pour me recevoir, des jumeaux puérils. J'entendis des cris provenant de la cave où je l'avais mise à l'abri, je m'y précipitais. Il était là, cognant dans la porte blindée qui séparait ce géant de cette pauvre fille. Il était hors de questions qu'il la touche, je ne le laisserai pas lui faire le moindre mal, j'avais été trop faible à l'époque mais là nous étions un contre un je l'avais déjà battu dans le passé, il avait été mon ami par obligation, je n'avais pas trop eu le choix à cette époque. Je connaissais ses faiblesses ma condition physique n'était plus aussi aiguisée depuis le temps mais c'était comme tout, ces choses-là ne s'oublient jamais.

Je me précipitais sur lui m'accrochant à son dos tentant de lui démonter la tête, il se jeta au sol m'écrasant au passage, mais il en fallait plus pour se débarrasser de moi, je ne lâchais pas prise, je pris appui sur mes jambes pour le faire basculer afin de me retrouver en position de force, des fissures commençaient à se former dans son cou mais il était tenace, il réussi à m'éjecter contre le mur opposé, se rua sur moi, je pus l'esquiver de justesse, il s'encastra dans un des pilier de la cave et se releva comme si rien n'était.

**- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi, je suis étonné que tu te sois débarrassé de mes jeunes recrues aussi rapidement, tu n'as pas perdu la main, mais je suis plus fort que toi, **me cracha-t-il.

**- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.**

**- Je ne vais pas t'éliminer avant que qu'Aro ne m'en ai donné l'autorisation, je me suis déjà occupé de Nessie et Jane ne va pas tarder à aller la rejoindre, mais toi je te garde pour la fin, je veux te voir me supplier de t'achever.**

Nous nous foncions mutuellement dessus, un deuxième pilier en fit les frais, Félix était sur mon terrain je n'allais pas me laisser enchainer ni battre par lui. Jane, qui avait entendu la conversation, ne se fit pas prier pour me prêter main forte.

J'esquivais Félix qui allait finir sa course dans l'armature de l'escalier en fer forgé, je lui sautais dessus et lui attachai un bras puis l'autre mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de me charger derechef. Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ? Jane s'approcha, je compris qu'elle désirait être celle qui achèverait celui qui lui avait prit sa sœur, je plaquais donc mon ancien équipier, et la laissais en finir avec lui. J'espérais avoir un moment de répit et des réponses concernant ma descendance.

Une fois démembré, nous brulions les vestiges des trois corps, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de laisser des traces de notre existence. Jane me regarda et repartit sans rien dire d'autre que :

**- Si tu veux la protéger part vite, ils sauront te retrouver plus vite qu'il ne le faut. Fait ce qui a été prédit et tu verras une nouvelle ère arriver.**

**- Jane que peux-tu me dire d'autre sur elle ?**

**- Tout est noté dans l'ouvrage « le livre de nos ancêtres ». **Elle disparu aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu, me laissant avec mes questions.

La seule chose qui était sûre, c'est qu'il nous était impossible de rester ici, j'ignorais encore son nom, je savais juste qu'elle était réveillée et terrorisée après tout ce qu'elle venait de subir. Comment me présenter à elle sans l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Que savait-elle au juste sur mon monde ? Je déambulais tel un fauve en cage, il me fallait trouver une parade et vite, car le temps nous était compté.

J'ouvris doucement la porte, elle avait coupé la lumière, cela ne me gênais pas, mais je pris la décision de rallumer pour qu'elle voit que je ne n'étais pas un ennemi, je parlais doucement écoutant les doux battements de son cœur qui reprenait un rythme plus lent.

**- Mademoiselle vous allez bien ? Je suis la personne qui vous a trouvé dans la rue, je peux entrer ? Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous appelez, s'il y a des gens que je dois prévenir ?**

Pas de réponse, je progressais dans la pièce dans sa direction lui montrant ses vêtements d'un signe de la main, elle restait prostrée et sur ses garde au pied du divan où je l'avais installée, elle tremblait malgré la chaleur estivale de ce mois d'août, ce devait être une réaction nerveuse. Je m'accroupis de façon à plonger mon regard dans le sien tout en lui déposant un plaid sur les épaules.

**- Je m'appelle Démétri, mais vous le savez déjà et vous ?**

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et une décharge électrique me traversa, un défilé d'images et d'informations me submergèrent. Cela dura à peine une fraction de secondes, tout comme lorsque je lui avais ôté le bracelet, je vis son agression, d'où elle venait, son enfance, ses parents, ses grands parents, des visages inconnus et familiers à la fois, Heidi et moi, puis plus rien le flash était interrompu.

**- Je m'appelle Éléonore, je vous cherche depuis si longtemps. Ma mission****,**** va enfin pouvoir aboutir et ma vie commencer, **me répondit-elle d'une voix tremblotante et affaiblie.

Elle se blottit contre moi, je l'enroulais rapidement dans le plaid, passais prendre quelque affaires et effaçais les traces de notre passage, c'est avec le cœur gros que je mis le feu, seule façon d'éliminer tout indice pouvant conduire à nous. Je hélais un taxi et nous partîmes silencieusement, sans nous retourner, vers de nouveau horizons.

Nous dûmes prendre plusieurs moyens de locomotions, train, bateau ... Nous rejoignîmes l'Angleterre dans un premier temps, nous faisions plus ample connaissance, elle me parlait de sa famille, de l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue dans un couvent reculé des choses horribles qu'elle avait dû subir ses trois derniers mois, alors qu'elle avait commencé à retrouver ma piste. Elle était utilisée comme cobaye, à cause de son don. Je reconnu le protagoniste des opérations, Aro. Encore et toujours lui, puis je vis comment elle avait pu s'enfuir pour me retrouver, grâce à ce médecin, Jackson qui lui aussi avait un don qu'il n'avait divulgué à personne mais qu'Éléonore avait pu mettre à jour. J'espérais qu'il avait pu s'enfuir lui aussi car Aro n'était pas une personne à qui il fallait se frotter.

Puis vint le moment où elle me parla de l'ouvrage « _le livre des ancêtres_ », celui dont m'avait parlé Jane, j'avais lu quantité de choses à son propos mais pour moi il restait à l'état de légende. Heidi m'avait raconté cette histoire de prophétie.

- **Il existe je l'ai lu, **elle posa sa main sur mon visage et je le vis moi aussi elle l'avait feuilleté, sans avoir pu dépasser les dix premières pages, je restais sur ma faim l'endroit où il se trouvait était bien gardé.

**- Peux-tu me conduire à ce livre ?**

**- Oui je suis la seule à pouvoir t'y conduire, ma mère m'en a confié la responsabilité tout comme elle l'avait reçu de la sienne, nous sommes les gardiennes de la prophétie, il est grand temps qu'elle se réalise.**

Je ne saisissais pas tout, la seule chose qu'elle accepta de me confier était que j'en faisais partie, tout comme elle. Ce que j'avais pu lire sur les premières pages de ce manuscrit passait inlassablement dans ma tête, que pouvais signifier « l'enfant de l'union du commencement » ? Était-ce Éléonore ou bien un enfant à venir ?

**- Que sais-tu de cette prophétie ? Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? Que comprends-tu par « l'enfant de l'union du commencement » ?** Elle me regarda et se mit à rougir.

**- Je suis celle qui donnera naissance à l'enfant qui sera l'élu**. Je restais dubitatif, comment pouvait-on concevoir que j'allais remplacer la seule femme qui avait compté dans ma vie. Jamais aucune naissance n'avait abouti entre humain et vampire tout comme de vampire à vampire.

**- Mais ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur. Il faut à tout prix trouver ce livre et l'étudier avant d'affirmer de telles inepties.**

**- Je me suis préparée à accomplir ma mission, le père de l'enfant c'est bien toi je suis une descendante d'Heidi.**

**- Je ne lui connaissais pas de famille.**

**-Elle devait protéger le secret, elle avait une jumelle qui n'est autre que mon arrière arrière grand-mère.**

**- ****Il ****y a des choses que j'ai du mal à réaliser, je serai donc … non ce n'est pas possible je ne suis pas prêt pour cela.**

**- Tu ne pourras pas y échapper car telle est ta destinée. Tu le découvriras par toi-même tout est déjà écrit. Comment crois tu que j'ai pu te retrouver ? Malgré tous les dangers et risques auxquels je me suis exposée, nous sommes bien réunis non ?**

Elle me montra où trouver le livre. Nous nous rendîmes en Bulgarie dans une région désertique, aride de population et assez escarpée dans la ligne des Carpates à la limite de la Yougoslavie. Nous dûmes abandonner la jeep pour poursuivre et je dû la porter pour qu'elle ne ralentisse pas notre progression. Comme elle l'avait montré dans ses visions, nous arrivâmes au bout de cinq longues heures de course à travers les forêts et montagnes tout en restant en alerte sachant Aro sur nos traces.

Qu'avait il apprit sur ce livre ? Pourquoi dépenser autant d'énergie pour se l'approprier ? Que contenait-il réellement ? Je repensais à ma douce Heidi, au vide que sa perte avait créé en moi, à la promesse qu'elle m'avait fait faire avant de succomber, j'aurais tant voulu lui donner l'immortalité, mais je n'avais eu que le droit de souffrir et la laisser partir comme elle me l'avait demandé.

Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder aux doux souvenirs de nos étreintes, tendres et passionnées, à la finesse de sa peau satinée, ses courbes pleines et généreuses, ses mamelons roses, ses pointes qui réagissaient à mon contact, ses hanches, les courbures que son dos prenaient lors de nos ébats, son souffle erratique, mes va et viens en elle, tout cela me manquait . J'avais eu d'autres expériences sexuelles depuis mais jamais aucune n'avait eu sa saveur, sa douceur. Je du me pincer l'arrête du nez afin de chasser l'effet que produisaient sur moi ces pensées, ma virilité était réveillée je devais faire redescendre la pression.

**- Nous sommes presque arrivés.**

Enfin une forteresse surgit de nulle part, se dressant devant nous, je la déposais à terre afin d'y entrer. De lourdes portes s'ouvrirent à notre approche, je ne voyais personne et un silence religieux régnait en maître. Les bruits de ses pas résonnaient, je la suivais tout en restant sur mes gardes. Tout était bien rangé, aligné, de somptueuses fresques ornaient les murs de la grande salle où nous venions de pénétrer. Bon nombre de créatures y étaient représentées, allant des animaux aux humains trolls et autres nymphes des forets, aux enfants de la lune, sirènes et bien d'autres encore, la liste était bien longue. Je voyais pour la première fois un répertoire aussi complet des espèces qui peuplaient ce monde, certain visages m'étaient même inconnus.

**- Éléonore peux tu me dire qui a peint ceci ?**

**- C'est la grand-mère d'Heidi qui l'a commencé et depuis, nous nous efforçons de la compléter.**

**- Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai pas eu connaissance ? Heidi n'avait pas de secrets pour moi tout comme moi pour elle, du moins je le pensais.**

**- Elle n'en avait pas le droit, car il ne fallait pas risquer de changer le cours des choses.**

Je réalisais que tout avait été orchestré, ma rencontre cet amour si fort, non il ne pouvait avoir été illusion nous nous aimions véritablement, comment avait-elle accepté de se sacrifier au nom d'une prophétie, m'avoir laissé souffrir à en mourir ne pas m'avoir laisser le moindre indice ? Je me laissais tomber à terre devant son portrait. Elle était si belle, on aura dit qu'elle allait sortir de la toile, devenais-je fou ?

**- Démétri viens, nous avons peu de temps avant que les portes ne se referment sur nous.**

**- Allons prendre ce maudit livre et partons.**

**- Non il ne peut sortir d'ici.**

**- Comment allons-nous procéder ? De combien de temps disposons-nous ?**

**- De vingt-quatre heures.**

J'avais une rapidité de lecture et une mémoire assez développées, mais là il y avait des énigmes à percer même si la plupart l'avaient déjà été. Je me mis à l'ouvrage prenant note de mes réflexions et théories.

Éléonore ressortit les premiers résumés et les théories qui avaient été élucidées, elle se chargea également de feuilleter le manuscrit en partant de la fin, dans l'hypothèse où nous n'aurions pas le temps de tout décortiquer à temps, son don servirait de relecture de l'ouvrage qu'il était impossible de déplacer de ce sanctuaire.

La logique et les codages étaient assez complexes, il suffisait de savoir lire entre les lignes la plus part du temps, j'avais commencé par vérifier mes résultats avec ceux déjà effectués ils correspondaient, donc avec l'accord d'Éléonore je me consacrais en priorité aux parties encore irrésolues. Nous suivions tous les deux ce jeu de piste, impatients de connaitre avec précision notre avenir et ce que nous devions accomplir.

J'allais avoir une descendance et je me devais de la protéger, créer la lumière comme une deuxième naissance, une résurrection. En gros je devais être père avec cette jeune mortelle, survivra- t-elle ? Dans combien de temps ? C'était assez farfelu mais au moins cela me laissait le temps pour y voir un peu plus clair.

**- Démétri il nous reste tout juste vingt minutes, j'ai réuni les dossiers, et je pense avoir pu emmagasiner le reste de la prophétie.**

**- Je vais aller faire un dernier tour dans la galerie pour saluer Heidi, peux tu également tenter de me retranscrire les fresques ? Peut être que des indices y sont cachés.**

**- Tu cherches un prétexte pour revoir son doux visage, avoue-le. **Je ne répondis pas trop absorbé par son portrait dont je m'emplissais à en éveiller tout mes sens.

**- Nous devons y aller les portes ne resteront pas ouvertes encore très longtemps, il y a un petit village un peu plus à l'ouest, nous pourrons nous installer dans la ferme isolée à sa sortie.** Je la portais pour rejoindre le repère et en profitais pour avoir des réponses à la multitude de questions qui me taraudaient.

**- Tu es pleine de ressources, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer le cycle d'ouverture et fermeture du sanctuaire, comment se fait-il que tout y soit si bien tenu sans que personne n'y soit ?**

**- Ah eh bien c'est normalement la dernière fois que je m'y rendrais, seule une âme pure peu en ouvrir l'accès, et comme d'ici peu je devrais porter la vie, les portes ne s'ouvriront plus que pour ma progéniture deux fois par an, dès son dixième anniversaire.**

**- Et qui donc assurera la protection de ces écrits durant ce temps ?**

**- Les Esprits de ceux qui nous ont quittés, se sont eux les gardiens de ses lieux ils étaient là mais n'ayant plus d'enveloppe charnelle, tu n'as pu ni les entendre ni les sentir tu les a vu, j'ai même cru qu'elle ne résisterait pas.**

**- Comment ? Heidi son portrait qui semblait si réel si envoutant si vivant, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?**

**- Nous avions trop peu de temps et tant de choses à réaliser, elle a obtenu une faveur. En échange de ton acharnement au déchiffrage de la prophétie.**

**- Qu'a-t-elle obtenu ? Dis le moi !**

**- Je ne le peux pas encore, le conseil se réunit la nuit prochaine, pour cette demande particulière, il nous faut patienter et poursuivre nos investigations.**

Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans ses peintures et fresques, je comprenais mieux pourquoi certains visages ne m'étaient pas inconnus, je blêmis quelque peu en me souvenant de ma rencontre avec un des enfants de la lune, que j'avais combattu et mis à mort du temps où j'étais la marionnette d' Aro. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne devait pas trop me porter en estime, je n'étais qu'un moins que rien depuis j'avais fais du chemin, mais rien ne pourrait jamais effacer toutes ses infamies commises.

Je voulus retourner là bas mais, le chemin dans mon esprit se brouillait, Éléonore m'expliquait qu'il était vain de tenter de le retrouver.

Je me mis à crier pour tout mes repentis et pardons, sans oublier de reformuler tout l'amour qui en moi subsistait pour ma bien aimée. Je restais immobile de longues heures, à attendre et guetter un signe de leur part, mais rien d'autre que le vent et les cris strident des éperviers traquant leurs proies, la soif commençait à se faire ressentir, je ne pouvais aller au village pour me sustenter sans risquer de nous faire remarquer.

Je me souvins de quelques lectures où pour survivre loin de toute civilisation et humanité, quelques vampires s'abreuvaient de sang animal, cela me répugnait mais je n'avais pas d'autres solutions, enfin si une autre mais je m'y refusais.

Je m'assurais qu'elle était en sécurité, et parti en chasse. Un cerf aux bois magnifiques m'attendait, j'hésitais un moment, son odeur était forte, le flot de son sang s'accélérait au rythme des battements de son cœur, il venait de comprendre que j'étais un prédateur, il tenta de fuir mais ce fut vain, mes dents se plantèrent dans son cou et je le bu lentement appréciant ce repas particulier. Je n'étais pas totalement rassasié malgré la taille de mon trophée, je renouvelais mon attaque par deux fois sur des pièces moins charnues et plus fines, puis je rejoignis la ferme.

J'avais encore du travail sur le décodage, Éléonore se reposait et moi, je m'occupais l'esprit pour ne pas avoir le temps de me retourner la tête, à deviner ou me bercer d'illusions sur la teneur du souhait qu'avait émit Heidi.

Deux jours entiers ... c'était le temps que j'avais passé sans relever le nez de mes notes, à retracer une logique, vérifiant et revérifiant minutieusement chaque élément au cas où il aurait un sens même le plus insignifiant. Éléonore vint poser sa main sur le dessus de ma main et me dit.

**- Tu as le droit de faire une pause**. Je lui rétorquais que je n'en avais pas besoin, elle se mit à rire et insista. Je relevais les yeux dans la direction qu'elle m'indiqua, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, sans réfléchir, je me levais et courais pour rejoindre la personne qui venait à nous.

Elle était là, son parfum n'avait pas changé, le carillonnement de son cœur, les pulsations de son sang, son visage angélique, son sourire, ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, je me sentais renaitre, revivre, je la pris dans mes bras délicatement, nos lèvres sans aucune hésitation se scellèrent, sa bouche au goût de miel, sa langue se mêlant à la mienne c'était irréel et pourtant bien elle.

**- Tu m'as tant manqué, comment est-ce possible ? Je ne te quitterai plus jamais.**

**- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, viens profitons du temps qui nous est accordé.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**- Nous n'avons que trois jours.**

**- Trois**….ses lèvres vinrent étouffer ma plainte, ses doigts s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux et c'est à bout de souffle qu'elle me susurra…..**Ne perdons pas de temps inutilement.**

Je la conduisis à l'intérieur, Éléonore avait préparé la chambre et nous avait laissé une note_« Amusez-vous bien, je suis dans le bureau.»_

Heidi, le sourire aux lèvres, me donna encore plus envie d'elle, sa peau sur la mienne était un appel au désir, elle avait autant envie de moi que moi d'elle, je la posai délicatement sur le lit; J'arrachais ma chemise et le reste de mes vêtements, je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne, elle se dévêtit en tirant sur le lien de sa robe, ses sous vêtements vert soie sur sa peau me firent devenir plus dur d'un seul coup, je m'approchais doucement profitant de cette vision.

Elle m'attira à elle, ses lèvres parcouraient mon cou, ma clavicule, ses mains titillaient mes tétons. J'en fis autant avec les siens, les pressant dans mes mains, faisant sortir ses mamelons de leur logement, ma langue prit le relais de ma main droite tandis que l'autre retirai son sous vêtement inutile. Je la fis s'allonger sur le lit, relevais ses cuisses, caressais son ventre, la voir se vriller à mon toucher me comblais, j'ôtais le dernier bout de tissu qui me permit une vision sur sa toison. Son jardin d'Éden fidèle à mes souvenirs ...

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, ma bouche et la sienne en contact, nos corps nus étaient en harmonie. Je léchais ses pointes durcies et descendais vers son mont de Vénus m'installant entre ses cuisses, je m'abreuvais de ses sucs, je lapais et titillais son paquet de nerf, ses mains fourrageaient mes cheveux, ses cuisses s'écartaient au rythme des pénétrations de mes doigts en elle, son vagin se contractait sur mes doigts laissant échapper une nouvelle vague de jouissance, puis je remontais à ses lèvres . Elle s'empara de ma virilité déjà bien redressée, son toucher et ses mouvements me firent durcir un peu plus mais rien comparé au moment où elle me prit dans sa bouche, elle voulait mon nectar. Je lui offrais donc ce qu'elle réclamait puis me goutais sur sa langue tout en la pénétrant, un de nos avantages vampiriques, nous fîmes l'amour jusqu'au petit jour. Elle n'était pas épuisée mais son corps réclamait à manger.

**- Démétri mon amour, il faut que nous parlions d'Éléonore. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas oublié, même si il y a eu d'autres femmes dans ta vie, je sais bien que tu ne m'as pas remplacée.**

**- Oui aucune n'est toi, c'est pour cela qu'il m'est difficile d'admettre que je serai le père de son enfant.**

**- Je vais t'aider à passer ce cap, tu sais je ne pourrai pas revenir par la suite, à moins d'un miracle, il a déjà été très difficile de pouvoir être là maintenant avec toi, j'ai du argumenter sachant que sans mon intervention, Éléonore n'aurait pas d'enfant.**

**- Tu me connais si bien.**

**- Par amour pour moi accède à ma demande.**

**- Je ne peux rien te refuser, tu le sais.**

**- Nous allons la préparer, je vais t'aider à l'apprécier. Elle gardera ma saveur, quand tu l'honoreras, tu m'honoreras par la même occasion. **Heidi se dirigea vers la porte et fit entrer Éléonore qui portait un plateau de fruits et boissons.

Elles déjeunèrent, échangeant des regards complices, elle pouvait se prétendre prête mais sa timidité prenait le dessus, Heidi la mis en confiance et me tendit son cou, elle voulait que je me nourrisse également, Éléonore appréhendait un peu de cette pratique mais fut rassurée en voyant la satisfaction sur le visage de ma bien aimée.

**- Éléonore a le même gout que moi, tu devrais la goûter.**

Je m'exécutais la mettant en confiance, elle avait raison leur sang était similaire, les mains de la jeune femme s'enchevêtrèrent dans mes cheveux, ma bouche quitta son cou pour ses lèvres, m'invitant dans sa bouche. Je sentais les mains d'Heidi me caresser, ma virilité toute gonflée était prête pour assouvir les moindre désirs des femmes que je me devais d'honorer et féconder car tel était mon rôle.

Je pris donc la pureté d'Éléonore, profitant des derniers moments partagés avec Heidi je n'en revenais pas d'avoir pris autant de plaisir, avec ma nouvelle compagne que j'en avais eu avec celle qui restera à jamais gravée dans mon esprit.

Le départ d'Heidi se fit sans bruit, elle nous intima de jouir des moments de répit actuels qui n'allaient certainement pas durer. Elle avait bien raison deux jours plus tard nous avions repris le déchiffrage de nos notes, celles-ci nous indiquaient l'arrivée imminente de mon ennemi juré, je n'allais pas laisser l'histoire se répéter, ne pouvant lutter seul contre son armée. Nous prîmes notre envolée vers d'autres horizons, attendant l'arrivée du bébé.

**Fin**

**Alors ?**

**Un petit mot une rewiev dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé**

**Merci A++**

**Nathy**


End file.
